


Red, Red Roses, And A Rainbow Over The Rooftop

by Naemi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rebuilt Hale House, pack fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack fluff, and Stiles in utter love with life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Red Roses, And A Rainbow Over The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



> [Alternate Reality: Rebuilt Hale House. Alternate Reality: Everyone Is Alive.]

 

Stiles loves it when everybody's home. Damn it, Stiles loves _home_. Everything still smells new and clean and fresh, even to human noses. It's beautiful, and it's theirs now. Not just Derek's house anymore, or Derek's and Stiles'. It's pack property, and this fills Stiles' heart with joy.

He loves it when it's raining outside, loves the way they seem isolated from the world within the creation of their own hard labor. It's safety and comfort. It means snuggling up with Derek on the couch. Sometimes, it means watching movies. Together. All of them. Or not doing anything but _being_ there, sharing the silent contentment of having each other in their lives.

Stiles loves it when the floorboards creak at night, often under the weight of someone trying to be stealthy. He loves to listen to the little murmurs of the wood breathing, of the water swooshing though the pipes, of the wind in the trees just outside the bedroom.

Derek, he knows, doesn't quite feel that way, but that's okay. Can't change a sourwolf. Only Derek _has_ changed. He isn't vocal about it, but Stiles sees it in his eyes. As if the man's heart is reflected within them. It's in the way Derek touches him lately, softer, almost carefully. It's in his kisses. It's in the fact he doesn't hide “them” from the pack anymore. Not that the others hadn't known anyway.

Today, the raindrops are falling but lightly, creating a happy tick-tock where they drum against the windows. Everybody's here, the whole extended pack, to prepare for Isaac's birthday. To Stiles, it feels like he's the one getting a party.

The smell of cake and cookies wafts through the first floor. Stiles can hear the girls working in the kitchen. He catches sight of Isaac, still lurking about the closed door like he did for the better part of the morning. He was kicked out thrice already, and had to duck flying napkins when he tried to steal a glimpse for the forth time. Stiles grins and shakes his head.

All of this feels good. All of this is just like it's supposed to be: Derek lighting the fireplace, Boyd selecting a record for the old phonograph (his grandmother's, he loves it), Scott setting the coffee table. Jackson's nowhere to be seen, but Stiles guesses he's probably scowling somewhere in private, and even that is perfect.

Later, when they all gather in the living room, snuggled up in pairs (or the appropriate equivalent thereof), Stiles' heart is as light as can be. The fire crackles, but the rain has stopped and the sun's coming out. A few lazy rays peek inside, gliding over the carpet to directly illuminate Derek's face. Stiles walks his fingertips along the glow, smiling.

Isaac's making quite a show of unwrapping his gifts, but the boy probably hasn't had anything like a birthday party in years, so they let him. When he's done, Scott and Stiles pair up to “decorate” him with the leftovers of ribbon and wrapping paper, which leads to a wrestling match between the three of them and Allison, who joins with a delighted squeak after Isaac blows some godawful glitter all over her hair.

Derek pulls Stiles out of the pile of bodies at some point, laughing, truly laughing; it's in his eyes. Stiles is only happy to drop out. _It's getting a little private anyway,_ he thinks. Or such. He doesn't bother to look. It's getting old by now. Which doesn't mean he disapproves, it's just, “Get a room already.”

Something comes flying in his direction, but it doesn't get far. However, the triangle splits up. For now.

Much, much later even, after a movie, homemade pizza and yet another movie—long after all this, Derek and Stiles find themselves cuddled up in front of the fireplace alone.

Stiles loves the smells and sounds and people that make home, loves the rain and the wind and the fire and the phonograph, and his best friend getting laid upstairs. But even if all of this would be void one day, he will never cease to love Derek.

And Derek, he knows, will never cease to love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
